ARIA vs Gordon Freeman
Killer Instinct vs Half-Life! Machine vs Man! The robotic director of Ultratech vs the former scientist of Black Mesa! John1Thousand vs ZackAttackX! ARIA (nominated by John1Thousand) vs Gordon Freeman (nominated by ZackAttackX)!!! In the Final Round of The Outsiders Tournament, who will truly emerge the victor? Who will return to their home-world?? More importantly... Who is the 'Mysterious Figure?' The Interlude Fates Intertwine... The Melee IT'S COME TO THIS, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!! LET'S ROCK!!! (60 seconds) Attacking first, Gordon opened fire and sent a hail of bullets flying in ARIA's direction. The bullets fruitlessly bounced off her metallic body, annoying her more than harming her. "Useless!" She shouted, boosting herself forward using the rocket jets attached to her feet; ARIA near-instantaneously got close to Gordon, raising her arm blade into the air with the intent to kill all while more bullets glanced off her body. (55 seconds) "Die hum-" ARIA was cutoff when a shotgun blast from Gordon forced her back a few feet. Gordon pumped his shotgun, then rushed forward, flipping his shotgun so that he was wielding it from it's barrel. He smacked ARIA down the head with the butt of his gun, stunning her a bit. Gordon followed up with three more smacks to the face, before flipping his shotgun again and pulling the trigger, blasting ARIA with another wave of metal pellets, all of which actually managed to cause cracks on the robotic director's body. He loaded the shotgun again, but had to hop back when ARIA rose her right leg in an upwards kick. From her legs, the metal plates opened up and flung three grenades at Gordon. In a matter of a second, he put up his guard and his armored arms blocked the majority of the explosions; he was pushed back and would've fallen off the edge of their wide battle circle had the statue of NiGHTS not halt him abruptly. He looked back and nodded at the displeased statue before facing his opponent who had recovered and charged towards him. He ducked down and ARIA's arm blade clanged against the NiGHTS statue, much to her surprise. Gordon uppercutted ARIA, then blasted her twice with his shotgun. He pumped another shot. (47 seconds) However, ARIA had had enough. She slashed the gun in two and punched Gordon in the face. She then grabbed Gordon by the throat, holding him in the air and glaring at him. "Behold the cold oblivion of death!" She loudly declared, slamming the scientist onto the ground a couple of times before punting him off to her right. As Gordon staggered up, he noticed ARIA speeding towards him in jet-powered slide. He evaded the slide-kick by jumping a bit into the air, air-kicking her in the face. Landing back down, Gordon landed two low kicks and rose upwards with an uppercut, pitching ARIA into the air. In a flash, Gordon brought out his crowbar and battered ARIA as she descended down; his assault juggled ARIA in the air, bringing out and blasting her to the ground with his high-powered revolver to finish the combo. He loomed over her and aimed the shotgun to her head. ARIA retaliated by double-kicking him the stomach, using her jet boosters to fly back a good distance and float up, touching down on her feet. (39 seconds) "Impressive." ARIA noted, her chest soon glowing brighter as she began charging up a sonic wave. Her jet boosters propelled her forward where a Gordon Freeman raised his crowbar up in defense. She broke through said defense with a jet-boosted, high-flying knee targeted towards the scientist's face. Mid-air and using her body jets, ARIA hovered and began barraging Gordon with a set of bicycle-kicks. She flipped forward mid-air and gave Gordon an abrupt, jet-powered heel-kick to the top of the head. The impact send Gordon down then upwards as he bounced up from the ground. ARIA unloaded a flurry of punches, slashes and kicks; she grabbed Gordon by the leg, reeled him in then knocked him down to the ground. It was that moment that she utilized her sonic wave, striking Gordon with a force so powerful that it pushed Gordon deeper into the ground, causing tremendous cracks in the battle circle. To add a harsh cherry on a nasty cake, ARIA stomped down on Gordon's chest, denting it almost to the point where it jabbed at his ribs. "DIE!" She declared and raised her foot up once more. Before she could, however, Gordon whipped out his revolver and shot ARIA precisely in the face, forcing her back. Her metallic face now held a discomforting bullet hole that fizzled with electricity and cracked half of her jaw. Gordon unearthed himself and unloaded the last of his revolver onto ARIA, damaging her left shoulder and lower torso with robust revolver shots. As soon as it clicked empty, Gordon threw the gun away and hopped back, leaving a grenade behind at ARIA's feet. (26 seconds) The grenade exploded, pushing ARIA back; she was halted by the statue of Weather Report and she thanked it by seizing the statue and tossing at a fleeting Gordon. "Excuse me?!" The voice of the Mysterious Figure all of a sudden echoed all throughout the room. As the statue flew in the air, it began taking on color and coming to life! Gordon, heeding this sudden occurrence, jumped up and tackled the Weather Report statue out of the air. He landed and gently dropped down an unconscious, but living Weather Report onto the ground. ARIA was shocked by this, her artificial mind racing for an answer to which the Mysterious Figure gave her. "Don't mess with those statues! You know how much energy it takes to turn you fools into stone!?" It resounded around the vast room. Gordon rose an eyebrow from this. He turned his gaze upwards and brought out his handy dandy pistol. ARIA detached her Bass Drone and it fired off a couple of small, focused sonic waves at Gordon. He leaped to the side as the projectiles struck the stone statues situated far elsewhere, though they stood their ground. Gordon aimed the iron-sights of his pistol and fired. As ARIA rocketed forward, her Bass Drone was knocked out of the sky, decommissioned by Gordon's well-placed shot. He dodged to the side as ARIA tried to stab him with her arm blade. (15 seconds) He stomped down on the blade, breaking it cleanly in two. ARIA only backhanded him in response, following up with two kicks to the stomach and knee to the chest. Her knee opened up and erupted in a shotgun blast that send Gordon flying to the edge of the battle circle. Firm and steady, Gordon saved himself from falling off the edge. Peering back and down, he saw nothing but a dark abyss awaiting his certain death. Facing forward, Gordon sprinted then leaned back as ARIA's fist almost slammed into his face. He recovered and uppercutted ARIA in the jaw, though his knuckles ached after he did so. He shook it off as ARIA staggered back from the counterattack. Her face was even more scarred; now a sizable dent glared out on her right cheek. She cracked her metallic knuckles and beckoned Gordon forward. Gordon obliged, rushing forward and clashing fists with the robotic director. A sensation of relief breathed through him; looking down, he saw that his battle scars had healed up as a green aura glowing from the ground surrounded both him and ARIA. They broke off from their clash and stared down at their now perfectly okay bodies. "Consider it a gift. Now FIGHT!" The Mysterious Figure's voice spoke and seemingly vanished from the room. ARIA, noticing her opponent distracted by the mending of wounds, rocketed forward and clocked the scientist with a punch to the face. (7 seconds) However, instead of being forced back, Gordon stood his ground and, with some effort, pried ARIA's fist from his face, much to her surprise. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a kick to the chest. ARIA, pushed away, suddenly felt herself being lifted into the air. Glancing forward, she saw a strange contraption in the hands of Gordon. "Wha-What is the meaning of this!?" She questioned out loud, wiggling her arms and legs in the air in an attempt to break free of thee orange aura that was coating her body. A hard crank later and Gordon's Gravity Gun launched ARIA back, sending her over the edge and into the abyss below as her metallic shouts of outrage echoed in the air. KO!!!! The Aftermath With a repressed sigh, Gordon placed his experimental weapon away. A moment later and a large shape shot up from the abyss and landed down in front of the scientist. Dust kicked up, spraying Gordon incessantly for a few seconds. When the dust cleared, Gordon uncovered himself and bore witness as the stone statue of ARIA glared down on him. Claps could be heard echoing throughout the vast room, startling Gordon, who scouted around for the source of the applause. "Well done, well done!!!" The voice of the Mysterious Figure began. "You have done well, Mr.Freeman! Your opponents were not easy to get ahold of, so feel proud of yourself. Cheer or something." The voice spoke as if it wanted a verbal response from Gordon, to which he didn't give. "Or choose to remain silent, your choice. You've managed to make it this far into my little game. Why don't I show you the benefits of being the champion?" After these words were spoken, a pillar of light shone down on the center of the battle circle. It died down a bit so Gordon would be safe from blindness. He rose an eyebrow at this. Looking around, he discovered the stone statues were all now facing him; staring at the scientist with their emotionless eyes. He glanced down and the unconscious Weather Report lay as still as a rock on beach. The statues seemed to be begging Gordon for freedom, something he couldn't give... Unless... He stepped up to the pillar of light and gazed up, covering his eyes with his right arm. He nodded and suddenly began ascending upwards as the ground he stood on rose up like an elevator. With the weight of the many unfortunate souls dragged into this 'little game', Gordon ascended; he was reluctant, but ready to face off against the game's top player. The Mysterious Figure itself. The Result This melee's winner is... Gordon Freeman!!!! (Plays Apprehension and Evasion, Half-Life 2) The Voting ARIA: 4 Votes Gordon Freeman: 12 Votes Gordon Freeman is the champion of The Outsiders Tournament!!! Or is he...? Tune in next Wednesday as the real Final Round begins!!! Category:The Outsiders Tournament Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Technology Duel Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:West only themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Robot' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:Gun vs Fist themed One Minute Melees Category:TheOneLegend